


booty call

by ObscureReference



Series: Rarepair Friday Fics [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No offense," Kent said as the girl—he had her named saved into his phone as Beerpong Lardo even though that couldn't have been her real name—tilted her head slightly and readjusted the green feather boa around his neck. "But I thought this was supposed to be, like, a booty call."</p><p>"It is," Lardo said, and then she slapped his ass for good measure, like Kent hadn't yet gotten the joke that he was standing in his underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	booty call

**Author's Note:**

> "minementis said:  
> Rarepair friday!! Parse/Lardo: Lardo slipped Parse her number during that epikegster and almost a year later he’s near samwell again and gives her a call - Lardo decides this is the perfect opportunity to rope an nhl player into helping her with art projects"

“Lift up your arms,” she said, and Kent did, even though he wasn’t entirely sure how he’d gotten here in the first place.

“No offense,” Kent said as the girl—he had her named saved into his phone as Beerpong Lardo even though that couldn’t have been her real name—tilted her head slightly and readjusted the green feather boa around his neck. “But I thought this was supposed to be, like, a booty call.”

“It is,” Lardo said, and then she slapped his ass for good measure, like Kent hadn’t yet gotten the joke that he was standing in his underwear. 

She turned around and made her way back to the easel in the middle of the room. Kent was glad that today he picked out that black pair of boxers that made him look good. That was all he was wearing.At least if he was going to be immortalized in portrait forever and hung in some art room for random strangers to gawk at, he’d look good. 

Assuming this girl knew how to draw, that is. Paint. Whatever she was going to do. It wasn’t so different from posing for photographers when he thought about it. Even the lack of clothes wasn’t new.

“So, is this all you want me for?” Kent asked, unable to keep the incredulity out of his voice.

“Yep.”

“Why?”

He was famous, after all. It was only chance that had brought him near Samwell again and only chance that he had remembered that she had slipped him her number last year. 

“Slipped” meaning that after finishing her near minute long beerpong victory burp, she had handed him a red cup with numbers scrawled down the side and a crown in place of the name. 

So it was actually memorable enough, Kent supposed, but it wasn’t every day an NHL star came knocking  at your door.

And Beerpong Lardo had him modeling for extra credit. He wasn’t even a full project grade for her. He was _extra credit_.

“Because I needed a model,” she answered without looking up from her canvas.

“Uh, isn’t this place a hockey frat house?” If she needed an athlete, there were an abundance of muscular guys to choose from.

Lardo raised an eyebrow. “Are you telling me you _don’t_ like standing naked in my bedroom for the next two hours?”

“I’m not entirely naked,” Kent offered. He was still wearing boxers and the boa. But it wasn’t even a real protest.

Lardo hummed. Kent had been drawn ( _ha_ ) into a corner.

So he may have liked modeling. Sue him.

Nearly ten minutes passed before either of them spoke up again, and by that time Kent found himself actually getting into the modeling and trying not to squirm under Lardo’s gaze too much. She squinted at him when he did, frowning until he fumbled his way back into his original position.

Unlike some of the other people Kent had modeled for, Lardo didn’t move him like a prop. She didn’t constantly come over to tilt his head or bend his leg a certain way. The room was quiet and still, and Kent could appreciate that.

“Two hours,” Lardo said suddenly, just as Kent was starting to relax. He had to force himself not to jump.

“Excuse me?”

“Two hours,” she repeated. “If you can hold that exact look on your face for two hours, I’ll let you buy me lunch.”

It was late afternoon already, nearing evening. It would be dark by the time they were done. Maybe dinnertime was what the kids were calling lunchtime these days.

“I’m doing you the favor here,” Kent said. “Shouldn’t _you_ be buying _me_ lunch?”

Lardo raised an eyebrow at him, then looked back at her canvas, dragging her pencil lightly across the fabric. “You’re the millionaire here.”

“And what?” Kent asked, voice growing playful. “You’re the starving artist?”

Lardo shrugged. “Maybe.”

She didn’t look like she was starving to him, but Kent whistled appreciatively at the offer anyway. “You drive a hard bargain.”

Lardo smiled slyly, but it wasn’t for him. Kent could tell that much. He would have liked that smile to be directed at him sometime, though.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

“Good,” Lardo said. “Now as you were.”

“Yes, sir,” Kent said, and he found himself smiling.

 

BONUS:

Kent grunted around the heavy box of supplies in his grasp, different wildly colored odds and ends sticking out of the top. He couldn’t identify most of what he was carrying but it was freaking _heavy._ There was something that looked like an elephant’s trunk buried under most of the garbage. He didn’t ask.

“I thought,” Kent ground out, readjusting his slipping grip. “I was supposed to buy you lunch?”

“You are,” Lardo said, carrying a noticeably lighter box. “After we move these.”

They still hadn’t even gone up the stairs yet. Kent _dreaded_ the stairs.

“The faster you move, the faster we’ll be done,” she told him, picking up her pace and moving around him with ease. Kent groaned, but he was pretty sure they both knew that was going to do it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr at http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/ or the other rarepair fics at http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/tagged/rarepair-friday-fics. 
> 
> for some reason i thought kent would really like modeling because he didn't have to say or do anything to fit in, he just had to stand there and be--as much as he can in front of someone else--himself. and that lardo would tell him what to do when it came to art things and that kent wouldn't mind/would kind of like it. idk. i've never written them interacting before. it was a new experience. hope you liked it!


End file.
